


Happy New Year

by Carriex3



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriex3/pseuds/Carriex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels inevitable, Max finds herself thinking, that they would end up this way. She vaguely recalls Oleg saying things between her and Caroline were will-they-or-won't-they, and she decides he's probably right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

"This year's gonna be different, Max. I can feel it," Caroline says as she settles in beside Max. 

They're in Caroline's bed; a snowstorm knocked the power (and the heat) out, and Caroline suggested they stay close for warmth. Max originally scoffed and said she'd rather freeze, but she caved once she saw Caroline shivering violently. 

"You know what I feel? Your feet! Put some socks on they're like ice." 

Max groans and pulls the covers more tightly around herself. She's a blanket hog, so what. But she feels bad after a little while and gives Caroline a fair share of the blankets. 

"It's twenty minutes to midnight," Caroline whispers, her teeth chattering. She puts her phone on the table beside her bed and wishes cuddling up to Max was a possibility. 

"So why do you think this year's gonna be different?" Max asks, scooting closer to Caroline. 

Caroline smiles. 

"I just have a good feeling, you know? We've come so far in the past few years... I really think all of our hard work is about to pay off."

"God you're so corny," Max says, but it feels good to have someone so optimistic in her life. 

"I wish the heat would come back," Caroline whines. She curls into the fetal position. 

Maybe it's pity that causes Max to do this, or a desire to warm herself up (she doesn't want to admit that she just wants to hold Caroline), but she puts an arm around Caroline's waist and pulls her close. 

"Um..." 

Caroline isn't complaining; this is exactly what she wanted. It's just sudden and unexpected. 

"I... It's really cold," says Max, as if that's a decent explanation, and even in the frigid apartment, she can feel heat creeping over her cheeks. 

"Yeah..."

It feels inevitable, Max finds herself thinking, that they would end up this way. She vaguely recalls Oleg saying things between her and Caroline were will-they-or-won't-they, and she decides he's probably right. In her mind they're already basically married: a joint bank account, no sex and a cat? That's married, right? 

Several minutes pass and Max is pulled out of her thoughts by Caroline resting her head on Max's shoulder, and Max can swear she hears a contented sigh from Caroline. She smiles to herself and checks the time on her phone; it's midnight. 

"Happy new year, Caroline," she says, nudging her friend softly. 

In a matter of moments, Caroline weighs her options, ultimately deciding to just take a chance. She leans up and pecks Max on the lips, as a test. She's pleasantly surprised when Max kisses her back, properly this time. It's the kind of kiss that makes heat pool in Caroline's belly, and make her sure that if she were standing, her knees would be weak. 

"Happy new year, Max."

It's not so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's quite short but I really wanted to post something; it's been so long! I hope you all had a pleasant holiday season. x


End file.
